


Get in Here Now!

by Tuiccim



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marvel Universe, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim
Summary: Smut with no real plot. You text Bucky to come to your room for a game of cat and mouse.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 70





	Get in Here Now!

Get in here now. It's an emergency!

Bucky looks at the text on his phone from you and his heart drops.

He looks over at Steve and Sam engrossed in the movie and slips out of the room. No one knows about the two of you. You had decided to keep it low profile for now. Bucky makes a bee line for your room and bursts in. "Doll, you okay?"

You slam the door behind him and push him against it. "Yes." You look up at him as you drop to your knees, pull his sweats down, and take him in your mouth before he can react.

"Doll!" Bucky moans as his head slams back against the door and eyes close.

You answer with your own moan as you feel him harden as you work your magic. His hands slide to the back of your head but you grab them and hold them down on each side of him for a moment before releasing him. This was your show and he was going to be a good for you or you'd stop. He was usually the dominant one but for this vignette he would take his cues from you.

You release his wrists and slide your hands up along his thighs until your right palms his balls and your left encircles his shaft. Another moan escapes him as you take him as deep as you can licking along his underside until your lips meet your hand. You pull back and look up at him with his swollen tip still pressed to your lips. "Do you like that, Sarge? Like feeling my hot mouth taking you?"

"Fuck, yes." He growls with a feral look in his eyes.

"You taste so good." You lick the tip of his cock and rub it over your lips. "Feel so good." You push him past your lips keeping a tight grip with your mouth while swirling your tongue around his length. You feel him twitch. He's itching to grab your head and fuck your mouth but he lets you continue the delicious torture you're putting him through. You hollow your cheeks and suck a few fast pumps before slowing and languidly licking him up and down again.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" He growls at you.

"Here lies Bucky Barnes. Death by cocksucking." You say and he chuckles until you suddenly suck him down as far as you can while pumping your hand.

Of their own volition his hands come up to grip your head again and you stop all your motions. You pull away from him and stand up looking at him with hands on hips. You tut at him and shake your head, "You had one job, Sarge. Keep your hands to yourself."

"You know I'm not good at that. Now, come here." Bucky crooks a finger at you.

You grin devilishly, "Nope."

"I said come here, Doll." Bucky's voice darkens.

"If you can't listen I don't have to either, Sarge." You grin and begin backing away slowly.

Bucky stalks forward, shucking his clothes as he comes toward you. "One way or another we're gonna finish what you started."

"Well, you lost your chance at the one way so I guess you're gonna have to figure out the other." You throw at him playfully.

"Naked, now." Bucky commands and your knees feel weak.

You know you're playing with fire and it sends a thrill through you. "Make me." You whisper and turn to run.

You barely make it three steps before Bucky catches you up in his arms, throws you facedown on the bed, straddles your backside and rips your clothing from your body. “Gonna fuck you into the mattress, Doll. Had to run that fucking mouth, didn’t you?”  
“Tried to do other things with it, Sarge, but someone couldn’t keep his hands to himself.” You sass, earning a pair of ripped panties and a smack to your bare ass.  
“You gotta recognize when the tables turn, princess.” Bucky moves off of you to reposition himself and you take the opportunity to escape. He grabs you by the ankle before you make it off the bed and pulls you back under him. “You can’t get away now.” He holds your wrists down above your head as he licks and bites along the back of your neck. His hard cock is pressed to your ass as he positions himself above you. “You ready, princess?”  
“Been ready, Sarge. What’s taking you so long? All talk?” You sass and then cry out as Bucky snaps his hips forward. He enters you in one swift movement nearly knocking the breath from you.   
“Fuck, Doll. You’re so wet. You love getting me all worked up, don’t you?” Bucky groans as he pumps into you relentlessly. The coil in you tightening as he works.  
“Yes!” Is the only word you can get out of your mouth. Bucky's thrusts against your backside sending you into the mattress with each snap. You can barely breathe, let alone speak as he fills you and fucks you.   
Bucky pulls out suddenly and you whine at the loss. He flips you over, puts your legs on his shoulders and nearly bends you in half as he fucks into you. The new angle hits your g spot with each deep snap of his hips.   
“Bu-Bucky! Bucky!” You cry out.   
“That’s right, princess. I’m gonna fuck you mindless. The only thing that sassy mouth will be able to say is my name.” Bucky growls as his hips slam into you. The coil in you snaps and you cry out your release. “Not done with you yet, princess.” Bucky flips you over again, grabs your hips, and sets a brutal pace. You cry out at the onslaught. Bucky’s metal fingers find your clit and work it restlessly as he pounds into you. Your second orgasm hits you like a ton of bricks and you cry Bucky’s name as you cum.   
You’re limp as a ragdoll when Bucky rolls onto his back and sits you on top of him. “My turn, princess. Let’s go.”  
“Bucky” You whimper.   
“Fucked the sass right out of you, didn’t I, princess?” Bucky chuckles.   
His words rouse you from your stupor and with a smirk you begin moving. You roll your hips and watch as Bucky’s face contorts from pleasure. You moan seeing his expression and squeeze your muscles around his cock. You increase your speed. Bucky grabs your hips and begins thrusting up into you. And then you stop. Leaning forward you put your hands on Bucky's chest and smirk at him as he growls gripping your hips to the point of bruising.  
"I think there's still some sass left, Sarge." You grin wickedly at him. "Want me to keep going? Say please."  
Menacingly, Bucky growls, "Princess."  
"Wrong p word." You smirk and Bucky attempts to pull you back down onto his cock, but you fight against him. Your legs are strong enough to keep you from moving too far as his hands combat sweat slick skin. "Say please, Sarge."  
He grabs your hair and pulls your face down to his, "Now, princess."  
You laugh as he attempts to regain his dominance. "Say please and I'll ride you hard."  
He grunts, his face working, until finally he pushes through clenched teeth, "Please."  
You lower yourself back on him, lean back placing your hands on his thighs, and begin riding him in earnest. Hips working furiously. His moans fill the air while one hand grips your thigh and the other rubs circles on your clit. It takes barely a minute for you to reach climax. Your mouth wide open emitting keening sounds as you shudder and clench around Bucky's cock.   
"Fuck, Doll." Bucky groans just before his body shakes with an intense orgasm.  
You collapse on his chest, breathing hard. Bucky rolls you both to your sides. He looks at you with a smile, "It's never going to be boring with you, is it?"  
You smile at him brilliantly, "Nope."  
\---  
In the hallway, Sam and Steve are passing your room.  
"They still think no one knows, huh?" Sam smirks.  
"Probably should tell them the walls aren't soundproof." Steve laughs.


End file.
